Chiaroscuro
by G. Namo
Summary: Ela vivia sua vida infeliz, ele vivia a sua ao máximo, ela não tinha coragem, ele ajudou-a encontrar seu verdadeiro eu, ela o fez aproveitar a vida e ele a ensinou a amar. Kiba x Hinata
1. Primeira Parte

Hallo! :D

Iheaioheia. Alguém vai querer me matar, mas sim, estou postando uma segunda estória. Mas vou avisando desde já, que essa estória não compromete a outra em nada, porque essa será uma mini-estória composta de dois capítulos, e o segundo capítulo já está pronto, ou seja, eu continuo postando _Prelúdio Para o Amor _como sempre. Eu estava semana passada no recreio pensando que eu queria muito escrever um One-Shot. Mas não importava quantas vezes eu tentasse forçar a minha cabeça para idéias, elas nunca vinham, é incrível, sempre que eu quero escrever alguma coisa, nada parece aparecer, e quando eu menos preciso, e MENOS preciso mesmo, nas horas mais inconvenientes (tipo, no meio da aula de álgebra, quando eu estou pensando em TUDO menos isso), vem uma idéia nada haver na minha cabeça. Eu juro que às vezes eu odeio a maneira que a minha mente parece funcionar. Urgh. De qualquer maneira, fui ter essa idéia na aula de física enquanto a minha professora dava as primeiras explicações sobre o que era a física.

Umas coisas; Todas as minhas estórias provavelmente irão se passar em Sapporo por enquanto (talvez algumas em Kyoto ou em Osaka, mas nunca em Tóquio, adoro Tóquio, mas é uma cidade muito complexa de escrever), segundo, essa é uma fic Kiba x Hinata com hints de Naruto x Sasuke, então aviso desde já. Terceiro, eu não sou muito fã dos Jonas Brothers não, mas a música que aparece ai só está ai porque eu a estava escutando na hora que eu estava escrevendo aquela particular parte do capítulo, ou seja, estou dizendo que vale até que a pena escutar :)

Todos os personagens que você possa reconhecer pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Chiaroscuro_

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Eu nunca disse a meu pai que eu queria ser médica. Eu nunca disse que minha cor favorita era lilás, a cor da qual ele pintou meu quarto, eu nunca disse que fazia questão de estudar no melhor colégio, o qual ele me colocou, eu nunca disse que eu queria uma festa de aniversário com trezentos convidados todos os anos, o que ele sempre fez, eu nunca disse que eu gostava de comer ovos no café da manhã, o que ele sempre mandava fazer para mim, eu nunca disse que queria fazer estágio em seu hospital, no qual eu faço, eu nunca disse que queria ter participado de todos aqueles cursinhos complementares de matemática, dos quais ele me fez participar. Eu nunca disse a meu pai que eu queria ser média, a profissão pela qual estou estudando.

Eu nunca disse nada para meu pai, não somente por eu não ter coragem, mas também porque ele nunca me escuta, ou pelo menos não escuta o que eu digo, ou só escuta o que ele quer escutar. Se meu pai me escutasse, eu diria que eu queria ser pintora, que minha cor favorita era azul bebê, que eu queria ter estudado em um colégio público, que o que eu mais queria no meu aniversário era passá-lo somente com a minha família, que eu gostava de comer cereais de manhã, que ao invés de estágio eu queria trabalhar de meio período na biblioteca da cidade, que eu queria ter participado dos cursos de escultura, história da arte e pintura. Se meu pai me escutasse, eu queria poder mostrar a ele quem eu realmente sou.

Ela suspirou. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria poder dizer a seu pai, se ao menos ele a escutasse... Ela olhou sua planilha enquanto caminhava pelos longos corredores do hospital dos Hyuuga, se ela estivesse se sentindo um pouco mais animada, teria notado o quão bonita a tarde estava hoje, o sol se pondo e as folhagens coloridas do verão brilhando, uma perfeita tarde de verão. Virou á esquerda, depois á direita, cumprimentou as enfermeiras passando e por fim virou á direita mais uma vez, bateu na porta.

— _Mas eu não agüento mais comer essa porcaria! Eu quero comer Ramen puta que o pariu!_

— _E você acha que eu ligo seu otário? Você vai comer isso e eu não quero nem saber!_

— _Ah, vai te comer Sasuke, que saco!_

— _Vai você seu necessitado escroto._

Hinata sorriu um pouco, nada como começar a manhã escutando o Dr. Uchiha brigando com seu paciente favorito, Uzumaki Naruto, que parecia sempre estar pelo hospital.

Naruto não tinha nenhuma doença em particular, mas por causa das brigas que arranjava sempre acabava no hospital, e o Dr. Uchiha era sempre designado para cuidar dele. E parecia que os dois se conheciam há bastante tempo, ela suspeitava que eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nunca comentou.

— Com licença Dr. Uchiha, bom dia Naruto-san — cumprimentou ela.

— Ah! Hinata-chan! Fala pra esse filho duma égua me dar Ramen!

— Que bom que você chegou, vou indo porque tenho mais o que fazer — disse ele encarando Naruto com uma expressão brava — do que perder meu tempo cuidando de um idiota — e com isso ele saiu.

— Hi-na-ta-chaaan!

— Sinto muito Naruto-san, mas não posso te dar Ramen, segundo a ficha do Dr. Uchiha dessa vez o que você conseguiu destruir foi o seu estômago — ela sorriu para ele, como quem pede desculpas.

— Bah, que droga... Maldito Sasuke...

— Naruto-san, você deveria tomar mais cuidado, já é a terceira vez esse mês que você está aqui... — mesmo conhecendo-o por apenas um ano, o loiro parecia ter conquistado a amizade de Hinata, e sua preocupação também.

Ele sorriu e deu risada — nem se preocupe Hina-chan, já sou grande o bastante para cuidar de mim, sem contar que, se não fosse eu, quem iria encher o saco do Sasuke? — disse ele piscando.

Ela riu — bem, tenho que checar a sua pressão e tirar umas amostras de sangue para seu próximo exame, tudo bem?

— Ok! Vamos lá!

--

— Nico! Eu comprei atum enlatado — Hinata chamou seu gato, ela sabia que ele devia estar escondido por ai, mas agora que ela havia mencionado o atum, ela não precisaria procurar a casa toda para encontrá-lo. E ela estava certíssima quando trinta segundos depois Nico apareceu, suas orelinhas mexendo, sua cabecinha empinada e caminhando como se fosse o rei do universo. Ela imaginava como um gato desses foi acabar com ela.

Nico foi um presente que ela mesma se comprou há um ano quando se mudou de casa e comprou um pequeno apartamento. Um _ragdoll_ completamente branco e com lindos olinhos azuis. Muito orgulhoso Nico era o homem da casa. Da sua casa, após ter saído da casa de seu pai, foi como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas, verdade que ela o encontrava todos os dias no hospital, mas não ter que participar de todas as formalidades em casa fazia uma grande diferença. Lembrava ainda das muitas vezes que chegou em casa e era avisada de que seu pai daria um jantar e que ela deveria estar pronta e arrumada em uma hora.

Seu apartamento não era muito grande, tinha uma cozinha que servia de sala de jantar, uma sala de estar com um banheiro de visitas, seu quarto com seu banheiro e um quarto vago onde ela guardava seus utensílios de pintura, seus livros e servia de escritório também. O apartamento havia sido pintado e decorado por ela mesma. Seu quarto era a primavera, sua sala de estar o verão, seu escritório o outono e sua cozinha o inverno. Os dias que ela passou pintando seu apartamento foram provavelmente os mais divertidos em muito tempo. Sua irmã e seu primo apareceram algumas vezes para ajudá-la.

Ela foi até a cozinha preparar seu almoço, enquanto cozinhava não pensava em nada, esses dias sua mente parecia um grande clarão. Era tudo meio monótono, as férias de verão nunca deviam ser monótonas... Verão... Ela olhou o calendário, dia 23 de Julho, em um mês era seu aniversário, suspirou, 18 anos. Ela deixou a comida cozinhar, soltou a espátula... Desapontada, era assim que ela se sentia consigo mesma, desapontada... Se ela ao menos fosse mais corajosa, se pudesse dizer tudo o que pensava como Naruto, se não se preocupasse com nada como Dr. Uchiha, se fosse confiante como sua irmãzinha Hanabi e se fosse inteligente como seu primo Neji... Se ela ao menos tivesse todas essas virtudes, quem sabe a sua relação com seu pai teria sido diferente...

Tudo o que Hinata mais queria, mais do que tudo no mundo, diferente das meninas de sua idade, era ter uma relação boa e amigável com seu pai, como as suas amigas tinham. Como Tenten costumava tirar sarro de seu pai e ele dela e depois os dois davam risada ou como Ino sempre ia às compras com seu pai e o arrastava para passear com ela e os dois conversavam por horas e horas.

Hinata nem sonhava em tirar sarro de seu pai, mas ele tirava dela, ela nunca nem sonhou em ir as compras com ele, ela tinha que se contentar em ir com sua irmã uma babá e o motorista e os passeios que eles faziam juntos eram as festas que Hiashi tinha que ir e a levava como acompanhante. _Nossa, que lixo..._

_--  
_

— _Bom dia cidadãos de Sapporo! Anunciando o horário, já são 8:45am, a hora perfeita para acordar e aproveitar esse dia lindo de verão! A temperatura prevista para hoje é de máxima de 35ºC e mínima de 27ºC. Então aproveite, vá tomar sol, quem sabe viaje para a praia ou dê um grande passeio pelo parque, agora deixo vocês com a mais nova música da banda que está sendo um sucesso pelo mundo todo; Lovebug dos Jonas Brothers!_

— Hm... — resmungou Hinata abrindo os olhos, Nico ronronou, ele parecia sempre acordar quando ela acordava, empurrou a coberta, sentou-se, bocejou, coçou sua cabeça, caiu de novo, espreguiçou-se, coçou seus olhos, essa música era até que legalzinha, pensou, não era muito fã dessa banda Jonas sei lá o que (que sempre pareciam estar tocando na rádio), mas essa música em particular era bem bonitinha. _Força, _pensou, fazendo um esforço escorregou da cama e levantou. Realmente, só ela para levantar nas férias há essa hora.

Foi até seu closet, parou e começou a pensar, a rádio disse que ia fazer calor, pegou uma bermuda _jeans _branca, abriu a gaveta de camisetas, pegou sua camiseta azul que tinha o desenho da pirâmide alimentar (quem sabe Naruto seguia seu exemplo e começava a comer coisas mais saudáveis) e um par de sapatilhas azuis combinando. Como não era médica e só uma estagiaria, Hinata não precisava necessariamente usar roupas brancas, mas o jaleco branco era obrigatório.

Estava indo até a cozinha quando notou o bolinho de cartas em baixo de sua porta, pegou-as e foi até a cozinha.

Conta de luz, conta de gás, propaganda, propaganda, assinatura de revista... Ah, um envelope roxo.

Ela pegou o envelope e deixou os restantes na bancada da cozinha, na parte detrás dizia em prateado; Hyuuga Hinata e havia seu endereço em letras miúdas. Ela abriu o envelope;

"HARUNO SAKURA

29 – 08 – 2008

10:30pm

(...)

Traje: Esporte Fino"

Haruno Sakura... Haruno Sakura... Ah! A menina da faculdade (lembrou-se), as duas estavam na mesma classe, ela se lembrou que quando a Haruno-san descobriu que ela trabalhava meio que de assistente do Dr. Uchiha, esta pareceu tornar-se muito mais amigável com Hinata, ela provavelmente convidaria Sasuke e por isso chamou Hinata. Pra dizer que o convidou da vez que o conheceu quando foi visitar Hinata no hospital. Obviamente Hinata não pensou exatamente isso, mas digamos que foi algo perto do mesmo. Ah, ela ia ter que comprar um vestido, que coisa, deixou o convite junto às outras cartas na bancada.

Enfim, tomou seu café da manhã, escovou os dentes, colocou sua tiara branca, passou seu perfume, colocou comida e água para Nico, checou para ver se a porta da varanda estava fechada (foram milhares as vezes que ela teve que buscar Nico na casa de sua vizinha), apagou as luzes, pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

A manhã estava bonita, fazendo sol e apenas algumas nuvens no céu, o tempo estava gostosinho, mas ela sabia que pela tarde faria um calorão, bem, pelo menos tinha ar condicionado no hospital. Passou pelas catracas do metrô, olhou a seu redor, é... As pessoas queriam era viajar nas férias... Estava até que vazio o metrô, sentou-se e pegou seu livro.

Eram por volta das 10:00am quando ela chegou no hospital, foi até a recepção pegar a ficha de seu paciente de hoje.

— Bom dia Akina-san — cumprimentou a recepcionista.

— Bom dia Hinata-san! Veio pegar sua ficha de hoje, certo? Bem, aqui esta, seu pai que separou para a senhorita, disse que você irá cuidar desse paciente pelos próximos dois meses — disse entregando a ficha a Hinata — ele chegou aqui ontem, então ele não conhece muito, se a senhorita quiser mostrar tudo para ele, não tem problema.

— Hm, obrigada Akina-san — se o seu pai tinha escolhido então devia ser algum paciente que faria algum bem para sua ficha da faculdade, típico de seu pai — tenha um bom dia.

— A senhorita também Hinata-san, tenho um ótimo dia!

Hinata deu uma olhada na ficha enquanto ia até o quarto destinado. Era na área de internos, quarto 284;

"Nome: Inuzuka Kiba

Idade: 19 anos

Sexo: M

Doença: Câncer de Pulmão

Tratamentos Feitos: Quimioterapia e Terapia Radioativa, NOR (não obtiveram resultado)

Medicações (...)"

Ela sentiu uma pequena tristeza misturada com raiva subir pelo seu organismo, ou seja, seu mais novo paciente, um garoto provavelmente dois anos mais velho que ela, estava internado em um hospital a espera de sua morte. Parou em frente à porta, a placa dizia "284" e em baixo "Inuzuka Kiba", bateu na porta, respirou fundo e entrou.

Seu paciente estava sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama e parecia estar entretido com alguma coisa, quando parou em sua frente reparou que era um cachorro, tão pequenino que parecia um filhote.

— Bom dia Inuzuka-san, sou Hyuuga Hinata e estarei tomando conta de você, serei como sua enfermeira — como não era enfermeira de verdade e estava fazendo uma espécie de estágio aqui, mas seus afazeres eram os mesmos das enfermeiras, ela não sabia ao certo do que se chamar.

— Ah! Oi... Caraca, já estou gostando de estar aqui — respondeu ele sorrindo, ela corou entendendo a que ele se referia, mas sorriu quando viu a expressão zombeteira em seu rosto — esse daqui é o Akamaru — mencionou pegando a patinha do cachorro e fazendo ele acenar.

— Hm... P-prazer, eu acho... Inuzuka-san, você sabe que animais não são permitidos aqui...

— Uhh, nem se esquenta — ele deu risada — eu tenho aquele papel da permissão lá — ele apontou para um papel amarelo em cima da mesa, ela pegou e confirmou a permissão.

— Bem, preciso checar a sua pressão e verificar os seus remédios, na sua ficha diz que você os trousse do antigo hospital certo?

— É, é. Um segundo que eu vou pegar — enquanto Hinata abria o armário e pagava o medidor de pressão Kiba se dirigiu até o sofá onde estavam suas malas, abriu uma delas e tirou um nécessairebranco e o entregou a Hinata.

Ela colocou o medidor em seu braço e apertou o botão.

— Então, tipo, quantos anos você tem? Você deve ser tipo, a enfermeira mais nova que eu conheço — ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Ah, tenho dezessete — ele pareceu surpreso — mas não sou enfermeira, estou fazendo um, digamos, estágio aqui, já que estou cursando medicina e meu pai é o dono deste hospital.

— Ahn... Saquei — ela retirou o aparelho, anotou a pressão, ele lhe entregou o _nécessaire_ e ela foi verificar os remédios.

— Então você quer ser médica, que legal...

— Não, meu pai quer que eu seja — ela nem sabia por que tinha dito isso, não é como se ele fosse amigo dela ou coisa assim, ela mentalmente se deu um tapa.

Ele não disse nada, mas o sorriso havia deixado seu rosto e agora um olhar meio frustrado tomava conta de seu rosto, ela imaginava o que ele estaria pensando.

— Bem, vou indo, mas estarei de volta mais tarde para trazer seus remédios novos, o Dr. Uchiha será seu médico e deverá chegar em uma hora.

— Hn... Té mais...

Ela fechou a porta. Suspirou, ela estava suspirando demais esse mês.

Quando chegou à sala de descanso, esperando descansar um pouco, perdeu todas as suas esperanças quando foi atacada por um grupo de enfermeiras.

— Hinata-san! Hinata-san! Ele é bonito?

— Então é verdade que ela que está atendendo o bonitão que chegou ontem?!

— Você o viu! Eu nem o vi, mas escutei todo mundo comentando hoje de manhã!

— Ai, Deus, ele é lindo! Tão lindo quanto o Dr. Uchiha!

— Ah, não sei! O Dr. Uchiha é maravilhoso...

— É sim! Eu vi também!

— Não acredito, que sortuda Hinata-san! E o que você achou dele?!

— É, é! O que você achou dele?!

Hinata já estava quase virando um pimentão quando foi salva;

— Senhoritas, vocês estão fazendo a Hyuuga-san inconfortável e vocês não deveriam estar trabalhando? A hora do intervalo já acabou — acusou olhando para o relógio.

O grupo se desculpou e rapidamente (com olhares decepcionados) deixou a sala de descanso.

— Obrigada Uchiha-san... — disse a menina aliviada.

— Hn... É bom você aparecer na próxima vez que o imbecil for internado — e com isso ele pegou seu café e saiu.

Ela sorriu, lá estava ele pensando em Naruto-san de novo, mas o que as enfermeiras disseram era verdade, o Dr. Uchiha Sasuke era realmente bonito, seu cabelo preto e seus olhos negros tinham mais contraste por causa do tom pálido de sua pele, era alto e muito bem definido, ela corou, Naruto-san tinha um bom gosto, o Dr. Uchiha também, Naruto não estava nem um pouco atrás que Sasuke em termos de beleza, ela riu, pena que nenhum deles parecia admitir isso. Voltando seus pensamentos para as enfermeiras malucas que estavam fazendo as perguntas, ela pegou um chá verde na maquina e se sentou no sofá, pensando agora, seu novo paciente era realmente bonito, ele tinha um cabelo castanho curto, diferente dos meninos de agora que pareciam querer deixar o cabelo grande, tinha olhos castanho-escuros, ela imaginou se antes ele tivesse morado em algum lugar como Okinawa, pois sua pele era bronzeada, ela não conseguiu reparar direito, mas ele parecia ser bem mais alto do que ela, mas ele parecia ter perdido peso...

Claro, ela teve vontade de dar um tapa no seu próprio rosto, repreendendo-se, ele tinha câncer no pulmão, nenhum de seus tratamentos tinha dado efeito, ele tinha saído a pouco tempo da quimioterapia, o que podia explicar o cabelo curto e as olheiras. _Ele aguarda a própria morte em um hospital..._

E ao mesmo tempo sorriu o tempo todo que Hinata esteve no quarto, e até antes mesmo de ele perceber que ela havia entrado no quarto, e estava brincando com Akamaru, ele parecia estar sorrindo já fazia um tempo, ela não sabia por que, mas estava com vontade de chorar, diabos de hormônios.

Na mesma tarde quando voltou ao quarto de Kiba, o sorriso que parecia viver em seus lábios estava presente mais uma vez, ele a perguntou como havia sido o seu dia, ela respondeu que normal e perguntou a ele, quase bateu sua própria cabeça na parede, óbvio que não tinha acontecido nada, ele estava no hospital o dia todo, ele riu e respondeu que havia conhecido seu vizinho, um velhinho que havia operado o apêndice havia um mês e que agora só estava de repouso. Mas ela percebeu que ele parecia estar um pouco entediado então resolveu oferecer-se para mostrá-lo o hospital. Seu sorriso foi tão cativante que ela não conseguiu se conter e sorriu de volta. Fora uma tarde agradável.

--

— _Alô?_

— Ino?

— _Ah, Hinata!_

— Oi Ino, tudo bom?

— _Ah, bem, você sabe, tudo bem sim, e com você Hina?_

— Hm... Tudo bem... Sabe o que é... Eu precisava da sua ajuda, da Tenten também, vou ligar pra ela assim que terminar de falar com você...

— _Oohh! Você arrumou um paquera? HAHAHAHA olha isso, paquera, to parecendo minha vó!_

— Ai Ino — ela riu — não, não arrumei um "paquera" não, mas preciso de uma ajuda para comprar um vestido, que eu tenho uma festa.

— _Urgh, nem me diga, é a festa da Sakura?_

— É sim... Peraí, você a conhece?

— _Se eu a conheço? Conhecer é pouco, cresci com ela e sei de todos os podres da filha da mãe, nem pra me convidar ela convidou, cê acha, o que ela menos quer é me ver na festa dela. Testuda filha da mãe, mas de qualquer jeito, te ajudo com o vestido sim! Você sabe como eu adoro ir de compras, hahaha._

— Uffa, bem, pode ser hoje daqui à uma hora e meia, as 2:30pm? Daí a gente aproveita e pode almoçar no restaurante Chinês que a Tenten gosta.

— _Pode sim, mas aliás, que dia é hoje?_

— Ino...

— _Pô, Hina, não é minha culpa se a rave durou dois dias e eu ainda tou meio doidona, daí eu não lembro que dia é hoje... E não, eu não vou dirigir, vou encontrar vocês de metrô, e sim, mesmo no meu estado eu sei o que você está pensando._

— Ai Deus, eu nem vou falar nada, mas Ino, ainda aconselho você a não beber tanto, são os seus neurônios que estão queimando...

— _Sim senhora Dra. Hyuuga, pode deixar que eu diminuo a dose, agora vai se arrumar que eu sei que você está com aquela sua calça horrível de moletom e a camiseta do seu primo gostosão._

— Eca, ele é tipo, meu primo!

— _Por isso mesmo que eu disse "seu primo gostosão", e isso não quer dizer que você ache ele gostosão também, apesar de que eu duvido muito que você não concorde, enfim, vai logo que eu tenho que fazer um extreme makeover aqui._

— Ta bom, até daqui a pouco.

— _Há! Beijos._

— Pra você também!

Ela finalizou a ligação, discou um número de novo.

— _Alônsio?_

Ela riu, era muito a cara da Tenten fazer isso.

— Joarez?

— _Poxa vida seu Alônsio, faz mó tempo que o senhor não me liga! _— as duas riram — _mas o que posso fazer por você dona Hinata?_

— Hm, eu queria saber se tem como você encontrar comigo e a Ino as 2:30pm em frente aquele restaurante Chinês, sabe? É que eu preciso de ajuda para escolher um vestido.

— _Uh, uh! É pra festa daquela menina louca de cabelo rosa que a Ino odeia?_

— Você quer dizer; Haruno-san?

— _É, é! Essa ai mesma. É pra festa dela?_

— É sim... Você foi convidada?

— _Fui! E a Ino ficou maluca, ela achou o ó que ela não foi convidada, mas de qualquer jeito, nem sou amiga dela e nem fui eu que recebi o convite, tipo, os pais dela são amigos dos meus e eles mandaram o convite para meus pais e eles ligaram avisando, mas eu sempre esqueço o nome dela..._

Hinata sorriu, era típico de sua amiga fazer isso.

— _De qualquer maneira, posso encontrar vocês sim, aproveito e compro meu vestido também, apesar de que tou com a maior vontade de aparecer de pijama por lá!_

Ela não agüentou, a imagem de sua amiga chegando de pijama na festa foi demais e ela começou a rir, Tenten seguiu e riu também, em pouco tempo as duas estavam gargalhando.

— Bem, te vejo daqui a pouco!

— _Ok! Vou me arrumar e é bom você fazer o mesmo senão a Ino come nós duas vivas. Ui!_

— Até daqui a pouco Tenten, beijos!

— _Uhuul, beijos!_

À tarde das três foi uma tarde muito divertida, elas almoçaram no restaurante Chinês que Tenten tanto queria comer, foram às compras, experimentaram os vestidos mais bregas para deixar Ino maluca, tomaram sorvete, fotos não podiam faltar, nem as fofocas, colocaram os assuntos em dia e por fim compraram seus vestidos. Hinata adorava sair com suas amigas, com elas ela podia ser ela mesma, sem vergonha nem com receio de dizer o que pensava. Ela queria ser assim sempre.

--

Hinata estava começando a sentir um afeto especial por Kiba, eles se conheciam há quatro semanas e ele já havia a conquistado por completo, ele era um ser adorável e muito fácil de conversar. Os dois anos que demoraram para ela se abrir com suas amigas foram as três semanas que Kiba levou para fazer o mesmo, ele parecia ter uma aura especial que fazia qualquer pessoa se sentir bem ao seu lado, ou era o fato de ele estar sorrindo o tempo todo que te fazia sorrir também, ou como ele parecia saber de tudo e todos os assuntos e nunca deixava Hinata sentir-se desconfortável sem o que falar, ou como ele sempre parecia elogiá-la e fazer sua pequena auto-estima crescer um pouco, ou como seus olhos a olhavam com aquele carinho que parecia amar tudo ou como somente o fato dela pensar nele a fazia sorrir e sentir-se bem e triste logo depois.

Kiba, como ela havia pensado, morava em Okinawa antes de mudar-se para Sapporo, segundo ele, seus pais eram veterinários que viajavam o mundo todo e iam para países exóticos para estudar e curar animais, mas que pararam o trabalho que tanto amavam há três anos quando descobriram o câncer de Kiba. Ele tinha dezesseis anos, ele comentou o quão triste seus pais e irmã ficaram quando souberam da notícia, e foi por eles que ele lutou o tanto que lutou para melhorar, infelizmente ele não poderia fazer uma cirurgia, pois o local do tumor era um lugar muito complexo. Então ele fez o primeiro tratamento de quimioterapia, não funcionou, fez a Terapia Radioativa, também não teve efeito, a doença só se espalhou mais, fez por fim o segundo tratamento de quimioterapia conseguiu diminuir um pouco o ritmo da doença, mas ele já estava cansado demais, dois tratamentos de quimioterapia e uma terapia radioativa mais o pancadão de remédios eram demais para uma só pessoa. Então esse ano ele havia decidido que iria se mudar e começar a viver em um hospital, ele não consultou os pais e comprou passagens de avião e organizou com o sócio deles a próxima viajem dos dois, conseguiu para sua irmã o estágio que ela tanto queria na Suécia e veio para Sapporo. Para não vir sozinho, trousse consigo seu companheiro Akamaru.

Contou sobre si mesma também, e ficou surpresa ao ver que Kiba parecia realmente interessado em aprender mais sobre ela, ele sempre fazia perguntas aleatórias;

— Qual é a sua cor favorita?

— Hm... Azul, por quê?

— Por nada — dizia e sorria.

Às vezes algumas perguntas pessoais;

— Você têm namorado Hina-chan? — Hina-chan, ele a chamava de Hina-chan...

— N-n-não... N-não t-tenho n-não — ela corava e ele sorria.

— Hm... Mas você já gostou de alguém?

— N-n-não...

— Mas com certeza já foram muitos os caras que se confessaram pra você, né?!

Ela corava ao ponto de parecer um semáforo, ele ria e se divertia.

Ele também já a havia levado para almoçar fora muitos dias, mesmo estando internado, como não fazia nenhum tratamento em especial e bem, por causa de seu estado, os médicos o davam permissão para sair, e ele parecia gostar muito da companhia de Hinata. E ela da dele.

--

Eram por volta das 9:50pm quando Tenten passou para pegar Hinata para ir a festa. Ela estava nervosa, sempre ficava antes de ir a qualquer festa, nunca sabia o que os outros pensariam quando a vissem, será que ela estava feia, será que seu vestido não era bonito? Será que sua maquiagem estava totalmente fora do padrão? (como Hinata não gostava de maquiagem ela só passara um pó, um gloss e um rímel) Talvez seu vestido fosse um pouco curto demais...

— Uhuul — disse a amiga quando viu Hinata entrar no carro, assoviou de brincadeira — estou me sentindo aqueles caminhoneiros vendo aquelas mulheres gostosonas nos outdoors — ela riu — mas, se eu fosse um caminhoneiro, diria que seu vestido está comprido demais para meu gosto — ela piscou e mostrou a língua, deixando Hinata mais confortável, que parecia mais um robô quando entrou no carro.

— Você está muito bonita também Tenten! — e era verdade, sua amiga estava com o cabelo solto, suas franjas presas em um lindo prendedor de brilhantes, a maquiagem de Tenten era leve também, mas com uma sombra prateada. Sua amiga usava um vestido preto que terminava na metade de suas coxas, com uns babados no final; deixando as pernas longas e muito bem elogiadas de Tenten a mostra, o vestido era fechado na frente, mas tinha as costas quase todas aberta, e a amiga finalizou tudo com um sapato preto.

— Huh, diga isso para o estilista da Ino, o cara veio me pentelhar as sete e meia da noite! Tipo, mais de duas horas antes da maldita festa!

Ela riu, tão típico da Ino fazer isso — bem, eu tive a Ino em pessoa para me ajudar, ela chegou em casa eram seis horas e foi embora já faz uma meia hora.

— Urgh, a cara dela fazer isso...

As duas chegaram, já havia bastante gente, deixaram seus presentes na pilha e foram cumprimentar Sakura, que estava conversando, ou melhor, deixando Sasuke maluco.

— Feliz aniversário Haruno-san — começou Hinata.

— Ah, Hinata! Obrigada!

— Hm, feliz aniversário Haruno — disse Tenten fazendo aquele gesto de soldado, fazendo a garota rir.

— Obrigada!

Sasuke olhou para Hinata, se você estivesse no lugar de Sakura não teria reparado em nada de anormal, mas Hinata conhecia Sasuke o bastante para entender o que seu olhar queria dizer.

— Ha-Haruno-san, você se importaria se eu pegasse o Uchiha-san emprestado por um minuto? É que eu acabei de ver uma antiga companheira nossa.

— Ah, não tem problema, eu tenho que cumprimentar o resto dos convidados mesmo, mas tem que devolver ele viu?

Ela riu nervosamente — pode deixar...

Sasuke olhou agradecido para Hinata quando a menina dos cabelos rosados deixou o trio.

— Nossa, ela é tão chata assim? — perguntou Tenten.

Ninguém respondeu, mas ela compreendeu os olhares que Hinata e Sasuke trocaram e depois olharam Sakura cumprimentando um casal.

— Eu ein, que bom que eu nunca nem falei com ela, acho que ela nem sabe quem eu sou.

— Sorte sua — comentou Sasuke.

A festa foi normal, Hinata passou a maior parte conversando com Tenten ou Sasuke que parecia estar odiando tudo aquilo, ela encontrou seu primo e eles colocaram algumas coisas em dia, era sempre bom saber de sua irmã.

Ela estava indo embora quando Sasuke apareceu;

— Hyuuga-san

— Uchiha-san

— Estava conversando com o idiota — claro que era óbvio de quem eles estavam falando — e ele disse que você pintou a sala e a cozinha dele, gostaria de saber se você gostaria de pintar minha sala, claro que eu a pagaria.

— Ah! — era verdade, ela havia pintado a sala e a cozinha de Naruto depois que ele havia descoberto seu caderno de desenhos, demorou um mês, mas ele a convenceu — P-pode ser, mas você não precisa m-me pagar.

— Você pode vir quando quiser, eu passo a maior parte do tempo no hospital mesmo.

Ela tinha a impressão de que ele nem sequer tinha escutado a última parte do que ela havia dito, suspirou — então vou até a sua casa amanhã que é sábado e eu sei que você tem plantão.

— Certo, até logo.

— Até logo Uchiha-san.

--

— Hinata, acho que seu celular está tocando...

— Ah! É verdade — ela abriu a bolsa e vasculhou por seu celular

— Alô?

— _Hinata-san!_

— H-hm...

— _É a Akina, Hinata-san!_

— Ah, Akina-san, boa noite, o que posso fazer por você?

— _Não há tempo para formalidades Hinata-san, o Kiba-kun está tendo uma crise e como eu sei que a senhorita é amiga dele e pediu para mantê-la informada, achei melhor ligar para você!_

Hinata não escutou o resto, desligou o telefone.

— O que aconteceu Hina?

— Tenten, me deixa no hospital, por favor.

Sem hesitar nem questionar, Tenten fez o retorno e levou a amiga até o hospital.

Ela nem sabe como ela chegou, suas pernas se moveram automaticamente até o quarto 284, sem nem bater ela abriu a porta. Kiba estava ali, deitado acariciando Akamaru, ele parecia cansado.

— Kiba-kun...

— Hina-chan — ele disse numa voz rouca — uou, assim é sacanagem — comentou ele, se ela não estivesse tão desesperada teria notado o tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

— Oi?

— Você toda bonita e eu aqui na cama parecendo um morto-vivo.

E Hinata estava bonita mesmo, estava com um vestido azul-turquesa que ao invés de duas alças prendia em seu pescoço com um laço de lado, com babados na frente e na barra, ela usava sandálias prateadas e seu cabelo estava preso em um meio rabo. Kiba, por sua vez, estava mais pálido do que nunca, suas olheiras pareciam maiores, seu rosto estava suado e ele respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, o soro injetado em seu pulso e o cabelo bagunçado, mas o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e respirou profundamente, pegou a mão de seu amigo e quando percebeu, já estava chorando, ele apertou sua mão com o pouco de força restante e depois de alguns minutos pegou no sono. Eram cinco e meia quando ela finalmente conseguiu sair do quarto.

--

Ainda pasma com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, na manhã seguinte Hinata ligou para o hospital procurando por notícias de Kiba. Ele ainda estava dormindo, mas sua condição estava melhor. Ela agradeceu e desligou o telefone, respirou, como se não estivesse respirando até então.

Foi até seu atelier, Nico nunca a deixando sozinha, desde que voltara ontem pela manhã, como um companheiro leal Nico ficou ao seu lado, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa com os utensílios de pintura também. Voltou ao seu quarto, colocou um short azul marinho e uma bata branca, seu par de sapatilhas bege e foi até a porta.

— Vou indo Nico, sua comida está na sua tigela e deixei duas com água, provavelmente estarei de volta para a hora do jantar, não... Estarei de volta depois do jantar.

Ela chegou ao apartamento de Sasuke, ele ainda estava em seu apartamento quando ela chegou, mas só para abrir a porta mesmo, pois saiu logo em seguida, já estava um pouco atrasado.

Abriu sua bolsa e tirou seus utensílios, abriu os baldes de tinta e deixou os pincéis sobre um pano que havia trazido, no chão mesmo, os móveis não estavam mais na sala. Não era uma sala muito grande, na verdade era só uma sala de TV, se fosse à sala de estar ela provavelmente demoraria uns três ou quatro dias para pintar. Sentou-se no chão e começou a pensar em o que pintar; era a sala de Uchiha-san, provavelmente ele gostaria de algo que desse um ar tranqüilo e relaxante, já que ele assistia TV aqui. Também não podia ser uma coisa muito clara. Nem muito feminina. Hm! Ela já sabia o que iria fazer, colocou seu avental, prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, molhou o pincel na tinta.

Kakashi só tinha vindo até a casa de seu afilhado, pois não tinha nada para fazer nesse sábado, tinha vindo na esperança de poder pentelhar ele um pouco, comer seus biscoitos e assistir um pouco de TV. Mas quando ele chegou Sasuke não estava em lugar algum, só havia um pacote de biscoitos, em sua última esperança de assistir TV ele encontrou algo muito mais interessante. Na sala de TV estava uma menina de longos cabelos preto-azulados, _petite_ e em suas pequenas mãos ela segurava um pincel, concentrada até o ponto máximo, ela parecia não perceber nada que ocorria nem que ele havia chegado. Nada além da noite fria de outono que se reproduzia diante de seus olhos.

Kakashi não era diretor da Universidade de Artes de Sapporo, uma das melhores do Japão, por nada. Ele reconhecia uma pessoa especial como à menina que pintava diante dos seus olhos como um chefe reconhece um ótimo prato só da primeira mordida. Pessoas como ela eram sempre diferentes, tinham uma aura diferente. Ele encostou suas costas no vão da porta, e a observou, durante horas até que ela terminou seu trabalho, desencostou o pincel da parede, deu três passos para trás, observou seu trabalho e virou-se para ver o resto e foi quando reparou em Kakashi, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela soltou um gritinho abafado, de surpresa.

Ele riu, ou ela pensou que ele riu, aquela máscara que ele usava fazia as coisas um pouco difíceis.

— Então você finalmente me percebeu aqui — comentou, olhando os olhos dela, que curioso, ela parecia não ter pupila e seus olhos eram brancos, não totalmente brancos, notou olhando um pouco mais nitidamente enquanto se aproximava, mas com um pouco de lavanda. Ele sorriu, ele era um pervertido mesmo.

— Hm... A-a... V-você... Hm...

— Sou padrinho do Sasuke, não se preocupe, não invadi o apartamento, tenho a chave — ele mostrou a chave que tinha um chaveiro de um bonequinho de cabelos preto e um jaleco branco, se seu coração não estivesse tão disparado por causa do susto, ela teria sorrido pelo fato do chaveiro ser tão obviamente um bonequinho de Uchiha-san — Hatake Kakashi — disse o homem de cabelos prateados estendendo sua mão.

— H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata... — respondeu aceitando seu aperto de mão, criando coragem ela olhou para cima, já que ele era duas cabeças mais alto que ela, com um olhar questionador.

— Ah, vim aqui porque estava entediado e não tinha o que fazer, mas encontrei você pintando e resolvi assistir, muito mais interessante do que qualquer outra coisa que eu tinha em mente — ele piscou e ela corou.

— Bem, já esta tarde e eu tenho que ir andando, a papelada pode ser ignorada, mas ela nunca vai embora, pode parecer estranho, mas gostaria de te oferecer uma bolsa, na verdade sou diretor da Universidade de Artes de Sapporo e devo confessar que fiquei um tanto surpreso com a sua obra de arte — disse olhando mais uma vez a sala — caso você aceite, aqui está o meu cartão — entregou-a um cartão, não deu nem tempo para ela responder, não que ela conseguiria mesmo, estava tão surpresa que a informação ainda não havia chegado — até mais Hinata-chan!

Ela só se tocou do que havia acontecido após escutar o bater da porta. Olhou para o cartão em suas mãos.

--

— Eu acho que você tem que aceitar.

— Mas... Eu não sei...

— Não sabe o que, Hinata? Você não gosta de pintar?

— Gosto sim...

— Você não adora ir a exposições de arte e tudo?

— Adoro sim...

— Você não gostaria de passar horas pintando?

— Gostaria sim...

— Você não amaria aprender mais sobre arte e se dedicar a ela?

— Amaria, amaria sim...

— Então o que você não sabe?!

— É que... Bem...

— É o seu pai, não é?

— É que, Kiba-kun, é complicado... E-eu — ele a interrompeu, seu tom diferente de todas as outras vezes que ele havia falado com ela.

— Não é complicado porra nenhuma, você está com medo — ela finalmente parou de mexer com a barra de sua camiseta e o olhou surpresa — vou te dizer uma coisa, você odeia a faculdade que você presta, você esta infeliz trabalhando aqui, seu pai não liga para o que você pensa, mas te digo uma coisa, você só tem uma vida e o que você vai fazer com ela, só você pode decidir, ninguém pode montar o seu futuro por você, você é quem constrói ele. Seu futuro e o que você vai fazer não está decidido pelo seu pai, você ainda pode mudar tudo.

— M-mas... E-e-eu...

— HINATA! — ela pulou na cadeira.

— Quando é que você acha que uma chance dessas vai aparecer mais alguma vez? Você quer viver o resto da sua vida se arrependendo, pensando no que teria acontecido se você tivesse aceitado essa chance?! Eu DÚVIDO que você queira!

— Eu não quero — ela já estava chorando, era tudo verdade o que ele estava dizendo, ela não queria continuar a vida que estava levando, ela queria aceitar a bolsa mais do que tudo, ela queria mudar sua vida, queria poder mudar seu caráter, ela queria ser mais forte, ela queria ser corajosa. Mas o medo da reação de seu pai a deixava confusa e assustada.

— Hinata... — Kiba pegou sua mão, apertou, ela apertou de volta — Hinata... Hina-chan... Você não sabe o quão frustrante é escutar uma coisa dessas sendo alguém na situação em que eu tô... Me desculpa se eu gritei, é que... — ele suspirou — é só que... Não sei, você tem o resto da sua vida pela frente, e só o fato de saber que você não tem nada que comprometa seu futuro...

— N-não, não é isso... Você está certo, é só que... É só que... Eu tenho medo do que meu pai vai dizer, eu tenho medo que ele fique desapontado comigo, eu tenho medo que ele diga que não me quer mais — ela não agüentou e o abraçou, ela precisava tanto dizer essas coisas, coisas que estavam há tanto tempo presas dentro de si, lágrimas que não saíam.

— Hina-chan, você tem que fazer o que você tiver vontade de fazer, mesmo que as coisas com seu pai não acabem bem, tudo se concerta com o tempo, mas, por favor, Hina-chan, não faça essa cagada de não ir atrás do que você quer...

Ele a abraçou com mais força, como se ele nunca mais a quisesse soltar, ela se sentia tão segura, poderiam ter passado apenas minutos quando Hinata levantou seus olhos e viu sua própria imagem refletida nos olhos de Kiba, mas para ela, passaram-se horas. Kiba colocou sua mão em sua bochecha, passou por sua testa, por seus olhos, pelo seu nariz, pelo seu queixo e por fim sobre seus lábios, como se quisesse guardar cada detalhe de seu rosto, ela apertou o tecido de sua camiseta em suas mãos, fechando seus olhos, ele fez o mesmo, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Foi doce, doce como um casal de namorados se beija no primeiro encontro, doce como um casal se beija na cerimônia de seu casamento, doce como um casal se beija em suas bodas de ouro, doce como o próprio amor puro, doce como o sentimento de apenas desejar o amor do outro e receber em troca.

Quando ela olhou mais uma vez em seus olhos, ela viu seus próprios olhos arregalados em surpresa, viu seu próprio rosto ficando cada vez mais rosado, ele estava meio que sorrindo, ela não disse nada e saiu do quarto. Ah se ela correu, correu até a recepção onde pegou sua bolsa, nem reparando nos passantes que a cumprimentava, correu que só parou de correr quando chegou a casa, fechou a porta e deslizou até o chão. Colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto corado e depois sobre seu coração disparado.

Ela estava apaixonada.

--

Continua no próximo episódio :O

Ou capítulo, que seja.

Aah... Eu gostei mais ou menos de como ficou essa fic, mas a idéia está tão nítida que eu tive que escrever. Não será minha fic favorita, longe disso, mas até que esta sendo divertido escrever.

Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo dia 01/11/08, ou seja, daqui a uma semana. Maas, isso dependerá do número de reviews que eu receber, JOKES, hahaha. Não sou tão _loser _ao ponto de fazer isso. Mas reviews seriam ótimos e eu os apreciaria demasiado.

Não pelo fato de querer ter muitos reviews para depois dizer "nossa, olha, minha fic tem não sei quantos reviews, viu quantas pessoas leram?" pra isso eu tenho o negócio de status lá no meu profile, hahahaha, como se eu fizesse isso, enfim, gosto de receber reviews porque gosto de saber a opinião de meus leitores, se vocês tem elogios, críticas (construtivas, por favor), algo que vocês acham que eu possa melhorar, ou algo parecido.

Antes de qualquer review crítico, quero informar que os personagens serem um pouco fora de caráter já estava em minha mente ao escrever essa fic, não estou com muita paciência de escrever o gaguejar de Hinata, essa paciência tem que ser reservada para minha outra fic, e mesmo que com esse meu plot desse para fazer uma fic de não sei quantos capítulos, era desde o começo, minha intenção fazer uma fic de no máximo dois ou três capítulos (optei por dois). Bem, é isso ai! Até semana que vem!


	2. Segunda Parte

Hallo! ;D

Então gentez, aqui está o segundo e último capítulo da minha mini-fic! :D

Espero que vocês aproveitem e se divirtam e me mandem reviews no final, porque eu me matei (ok, nem tanto já que eu meio que precisava escrever isso porque já estava me dando nos nervos, tanto que eu perdi o sono) para escrever isso.

Escrevi tanto que nem tenho o que comentar, hahahaha.

Ah sim, para os curiosos, minha **playlist **para escrever essa fic; _Lovebug (Jonas Brothers), Everybody's Changing (Keane), There She Goes, Irresistible, Everybody Hurts, Old Town, So Kiss Me, So Young e Song of Ireland (The Corrs)._

Nem são as minhas músicas favoritas, mas estranhamente, foram a minha playlist dessa fic :P (durante dez horas, a que ficou escrevendo das sete da noite até as seis da manhã)

Qualquer personagem que você possa reconhecer pertence à Masashi Kishimoto! Sem mais delongas demoradas;

_Chiaroscuro_

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Hm... Nico... Para... Faz cócegas! — exclamou Hinata enquanto seu gato, Nico, esfregava sua cabecinha na sua orelha. Cuidadosamente pegando seu gatinho, sentando e colocando-o em seu colo ela começou a acariciá-lo, ganhando os ronronares de Nico em troca. Ela saiu de sua cama, Nico mantendo o passo e foi tomar café da manhã, preparou seu cereal e abriu uma lata de atum para Nico. Os dois comeram, ela foi escovar os dentes e voltou para a cama, nem se preocupando em tirar o pijama, era domingo mesmo... Domingo... Ela ligou a TV, mas sua mente bastante distante da novela que estava passando.

Ontem ela havia pintado a sala de TV do Uchiha-san, ontem ela havia conhecido Hatake Kakashi, ontem ela havia ganhado uma bolsa para a Universidade de Artes de Sapporo, ontem Kiba e ela haviam se beijado... O mesmo Kiba que era seu paciente e que tinha câncer no pulmão, o mesmo Kiba que não respondia aos tratamentos e que esperava pelo dia em que essa tortura toda terminaria, mas, o mesmo Kiba sorridente, o mesmo Kiba que parecia sempre saber o que dizer. O mesmo Kiba que a encorajava, o mesmo Kiba que a conquistou e conseguiu seu coração em tão pouco tempo... Quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair ela nem pensou duas vezes e foi até o banheiro e pegou dois rolos de papel higiênico, voltou para a cama e ficou chorando miseravelmente.

Nico lealmente deitado ao seu lado, lambendo sua mão em uma tentativa de confortá-la.

Ela resolveu parar com sua miséria e pedir conselho. Ligou para Tenten e Ino, nenhuma das duas hesitou e no mesmo instante disse que vinham, ela nem se preocupou em sair da cama, as duas tinham chaves para entrar em sua casa, da mesma maneira que ela tinha da casa de cada uma e vice-versa.

Nem dez minutos depois suas duas amigas estavam cada uma deitada de um lado da cama de casal de Hinata. Tenten comia pipoca, Hinata acabava com o rolo de papel higiênico e Ino devorava uma revista. Ninguém disse nada, elas sabiam que tinham que esperar um pouco, mas que Hinata viria a falar, mas nenhuma querendo forçar nada para fora de sua amiga, claro que elas tinham suas suspeitas.

— O-ontem... Ontem... Eu fui convidada a estudar na Universidade de Artes de Sapporo...

— Putz grila! Que demais! — disse Tenten terminando de mastigar as pipocas — tipo, era tudo o que você... — ela parou de falar quando Ino a olhou brava, ah, ela sempre se esquecia _daquele _problema, o pai de Hinata...

— Mas que ótimo Hina...

— Eu estava pintando a sala do Uchiha-san quando o padrinho dele apareceu, ele é diretor da Universidade e me ofereceu uma bolsa... Depois disso eu fui conversar com o Kiba-kun... E...

Ela parou. Teriam eles brigado? Talvez a situação dele tivesse piorado, ou ele teria que se transferir? Talvez ele estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa? Ou ele já havia...

— Ontem... Ele me beijou.

Ou ele a havia beijado.

As duas meninas se entreolharam e respiraram profundamente, afinal de contas, estavam esperando pelo pior.

— Eu... Eu não fiquei confusa... Eu sei, eu sei que eu amo ele.

Tenten desviou seu olhar para a TV, ela era horrível quando assunto era amor, principalmente em uma situação delicada na qual sua melhor amiga se encontrava, ela nem sabia o que dizer.

Não passou despercebido para Ino que Tenten não tinha o que dizer, a loira suspirou; se fosse outra menina, Ino provavelmente diria que era apenas um _crush _ou uma paixonite passageira, que ela deveria rever seus conceitos e pensar melhor, mas não se tratava uma menina qualquer, a que elas estavam lidando, era Hinata. Pode não parecer, mas Hinata era uma menina de fortes sentimentos, (é, mais ou menos isso) extremamente sensível, e... Olhando o estado em que ela estava agora, com todos esses rolos de papel higiênico e a cara inchada; só podia significar que o que ela sentia pelo menino era amor mesmo. Amor puro e vermelho. E ela estava sofrendo, Ino odiava ver o estado em que sua amiga estava.

— Hina... Eu não sei qual é a melhor escolha para se fazer agora, mas sei que a escolha que você fizer será a certa para você, em todas as decisões que você tomou e que você virá a tomar, e você pode ter certeza de que eu e a Tenten ali que deveria estar prestando atenção, mas parece estar mais interessada nessa novela idiota na TV — disse ganhando a atenção da menina — estaremos sempre aqui pra você. Mas não posso deixar de dizer que; eu acho que você deve aproveitar o agora, sabe, não pensar muito no futuro, o futuro ele vem, ele sempre vem, por isso que você tem que viver o agora e aqui pra quando ele chegar, você não se arrepender... Entende? Ai, não sou muito boa para conselhos que não sejam de moda, beleza ou coisas assim, mas isso foi uma coisa que minha mãe me disse quando ela se separou do meu pai.

— E não esquece não, Hina, de que quando você escolher, que você escolha o que você queira e não o que os outros pensem ou queiram que você queira — disse Tenten enquanto comia suas pipocas.

— Hm — ela concordou com a cabeça, assoando o nariz mais uma vez.

Tenten e Ino abraçaram sua amiga, uma de cada lado.

— Mas por agora, vamos deixar as decisões para amanhã e passar o dia assistindo novela, aliás, que novela é essa?

— Uuuh! É uma que eu tou acompanhando toda semana, chama _Fated to Love You_! É super demais!

— Que diabos de língua é essa?

— É Chinês, Ino — comentou Hinata rindo.

— Eu ein, prefiro nosso japoronga — as três riram.

As três meninas, as três melhores amigas, as três quase mulheres. Juntas aproveitavam o dia de domingo. Nada melhor do que passar o dia na cama de preguiça com suas amigas assistindo a uma maratona de uma novela chinesa.

--------

Era segunda feira, mais quatro semanas e as aulas começavam de novo, mais uma semana para seu aniversário. Ela travou, é mesmo! Seu aniversário, uma festa com trezentos convidados para cumprimentar dos quais ela só conhecia trinta era a última coisa que ela queria, se trocando rapidamente e pegando sua bolsa, Hinata saiu de casa e foi até o metrô, ela iria voltar para casa hoje... Para a casa onde passou toda sua infância e quase toda sua adolescência, para a casa onde perdera sua mãe, a casa onde tinham tantas memórias suas, a casa onde vivia seu pai. Numa tentativa de evitar sua festa de aniversário.

De sua casa até a casa de seu pai eram quinze minutos de metrô e mais vinte minutos de táxi, já que a casa ficava um pouco afastada da cidade. Era uma manhã ensolarada e fresca, o táxi estacionou em frente aos portões da residência dos Hyuuga, ela pagou e desceu. Olhou para os grandes portões de madeira e os enormes muros brancos que seguiam, seguiam até onde sua visão não chegava. Foi até a guarita ao lado do portão, cumprimentou o guarda que a reconheceu imediatamente abrindo os portões para a herdeira Hyuuga.

Fazia um ano que ela não entrava aqui, a casa em arquitetura japonesa continuava a mesma, as paredes creme impecavelmente limpas, o chão de madeira lustrado e o telhado marrom que parecia não ter nem uma folha para sujá-lo. Os lagos de carpas e o bambuzal que rodeavam a propriedade toda, ela se sentia em uma jaula. Uma jaula onde a graça, a perfeição, a formalidade e os costumes tradicionais escondiam o que realmente se passava ali. Ela sacudiu os pensamentos de sua mente, ela já não vivia mais aqui, em uma semana ela faria dezoito anos e era por isso que ela estava aqui, e nada mais.

Caminhou até o hall onde havia duas serventes esperando-a.

— Bem vinda Hinata-sama — disse uma delas e as duas se curvaram.

— Hyako-san, Hiono-san, como vão vocês? — Hinata fazia questão de saber o nome de cada um dos empregados, como sua mãe e diferente de seu pai.

— Vamos bem, contentes em ver a senhorita mais uma vez nesta casa — comentou a mais velha, Hyako.

— Desde que você partiu a casa nunca mais foi à mesma — adicionou Hiono, ganhando um olhar bravo de sua mãe.

— Ah, não se preocupem! — exclamou Hinata quando percebeu o clima entre mãe e filha — meu pai está por aqui? Eu precisava conversar com ele...

— Ah, ele está sim Hinata-sama, está em seu escritório, pode deixar que eu a acompanho — disse a mais nova.

— Obrigada Hiono-san, até logo Hyako-san — despediu-se Hinata.

— Até logo Hinata-sama — a senhora sorriu, era sempre bom ver Hinata-sama, mas fora exatamente como Hiono dissera a casa nunca mais fora à mesma desde que ela havia deixado a propriedade dos Hyuuga.

Hiono bateu na porta do escritório e esperou uma resposta, Hinata reconheceu a voz de seu pai imediatamente, Hiono entrou e anunciou sua presença, ela também escutou a voz de seu pai pedindo que ela entrasse. Hiono pediu licença, curvou-se para Hinata e despediu-se da mesma.

Hinata respirou fundo, abriu a porta e entrou no escritório de seu pai. Ele estava sentado atrás da mesma mesa de madeira que ela o via sentar-se desde pequena, ele parecia nunca mudar, talvez alguns traços de velhice aqui e ali, mas continuava o mesmo, os cabelos impecavelmente penteados e postos em lugar, o _jinbei _que sempre usava nos dias de verão, alternando os tons de marrom, preto e cinza todos os dias, perfeitamente posto e passado. Com as costas eretas ele lia os documentos em sua mesa, deixou-os de lado um pouco quando viu sua filha entrar no escritório.

— Hinata.

— Pai.

— O que posso fazer por você? — perguntou. A formalidade nunca deixando seu falar.

— Eu gostaria de pedir para que o senhor não me desse uma festa esse ano, — ela nem hesitou, sabia que se queria pedir algo a seu pai, hesitação não era algo que poderia estar presente, tinha que ser direta e firme, havia ensaiado o que iria dizer desde que saíra de casa.

— E o porquê desse pedido? Achei que você gostasse das festas.

— Não, eu gosto das festas — mentiu — é que as aulas da faculdade começam mês que vem, e com o trabalho no hospital eu tenho estado muito ocupada e estudando bastante, e gostaria de poder descansar no dia do meu aniversário.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, levar o ponto de sua filha em consideração. Ela estava certa, pensou, a festa seria apenas mais uma distração — certo. Então nenhuma festa esse ano.

— Obrigada, peço para me retirar — pediu a menina.

— Certo... Você vai embora agora?

— Não exatamente, pretendo passar para cumprimentar minha irmã e meu primo antes de voltar para _casa_ — ela disse, fazendo questão de dar uma pequena ênfase, mas nada muito chamativo, na palavra "casa", e se seu pai percebeu, ele não pareceu mostrar.

— Se você quiser, pode ficar para jantar...

Ela ficou surpresa, seu pai convidando-a para jantar com a família? Teria aceitado, mas pretendia passar para visitar Kiba mais tarde.

— Fico muito lisonjeada e agradecida com a oferta do senhor, mas infelizmente estarei ocupada mais tarde, um dos pacientes está precisando de minha ajuda e não posso recusar, peço mais uma vez permissão para sair — a formalidade clara em sua voz, ela não sabia por que, mas estava com uma enorme vontade de devolver a seu pai na mesma moeda hoje, era estranho, nem ela sabia por que, não era de seu feitio, se fosse antes, ela já estaria gaguejando e seu pai provavelmente já teria mandado-a embora.

— Permissão garantida então, pode se retirar — ele comentou. A pequena surpresa em seus olhos não passando despercebida por ela, mesmo que tenha sido praticamente invisível.

— Então, com licença — e com isso ela se retirou do escritório e foi encontrar com sua irmã e seu primo.

Ao ver sua irmã mais velha Hanabi correu para abraçá-la, sua amada Hinata, que não só era e sempre fora sua querida irmã mais velha, mas também tomara o lugar de mãe. Ela sentia tanta falta de sua irmã desde que ela se mudara. Hanabi quase pediu a seu pai para que mudasse junto com Hinata, mas essa pediu que ela esperasse um pouco antes de fazer tal pedido, pois seu pai, mesmo que não parecesse, precisava de alguém para cuidar das coisas por lá e para não deixá-lo sozinho.

Hanabi às vezes tinha vontade de pegar uma daquelas pedras de cinqüenta centímetros do jardim e tacar na cabeça de seu pai. Um ignorante, um ignorante sem coração que mesmo depois de tudo que ele tinha feito para sua amada irmã, a mesma ainda se preocupava para não deixar esse mala sozinho. Ele não merecia Hinata como filha e por isso Hanabi fazia questão de deixar bem claro que queria estar sempre bem longe dele, o máximo possível.

Neji por sua vez era o que mais tinha vontade de tacar uma pedra de cinqüenta centímetros em Hiashi, pelos mesmos motivos que Hanabi e pelo fato de ele nem sequer se esforçar para melhorar a sua relação com sua filha mais nova, se fosse por Neji, ele também faria como Hanabi e evitaria Hiashi ao máximo, mas, infelizmente, dito cujo parecia querer que Neji herdasse o clã e o hospital, ou seja, Neji era quem passava mais tempo com Hiashi.

O resumo da ópera, é que; quem pensasse que o clã dos Hyuuga era uma família perfeita, estava muito mais do que enganado. De perfeito eles não tinham nada.

Contudo, quando os dois viram Hinata, amada irmã, prima e mãe, jogaram as preocupações para o ar e foram aproveitar o momento. Colocaram as coisas em dia, deram risadas, comeram lanche juntos, lembraram de algumas coisas da infância, da vez em que Hinata encontrou uma aranha de borracha em seu armário e Neji veio socorrê-la e depois os dois descobriram que era uma aranha falsa, obra de Hanabi. Da vez em que Hanabi ficou presa no quarto onde o clã guardava as relíquias, ou seja, uma casa mal assombrada, a vez em que os três foram preparar o bolo de Hanabi junto dos cozinheiros, quando Neji perdeu seu último dente de leite, que Hanabi teve a geniosa idéia de tirá-lo com um barbante preso à porta etc.

--------

Quando ela entrou no quarto de Kiba, Akamaru imediatamente veio correndo e pulou em seus braços, ela, meio desajeitada, conseguiu segurá-lo para que ele não caísse.

Kiba a olhou, ela o olhou. Ficaram durante longos minutos apenas se olhando, o ar um pouco tenso sobre os dois, queriam falar, tinham muito que falar, mas nenhum sabia por onde e nem como começar.

Ela caminhou e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, onde Kiba estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas.

— Ahm...

— Hm... — começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo — ah! P-pode f-falar...

— Ahm, não! Quer dizer, não, pode ir você primeiro...

— Hm... — ela tomou coragem, alguém tinha que dizer alguma coisa — sobre o que aconteceu ante ontem...

— Ah, nem precisa esquentar a cabeça com isso — ele interrompeu, não precisava escutar a verdade dela mesma — agente finge que nada aconteceu, qualquer coisa...

Ele já sabia, sabia desde o começo, na primeira vez que a viu e seu coração bateu mais forte, achou que era só o fato de ver uma menina tão bonita como ela, mas depois que passou a conhecê-la melhor, foi se apaixonando cada vez mais até descobrir que realmente a amava. Mas olhe bem para ele, o que ela ganharia se ficasse com ele? Nem ele mesmo sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha...

Como assim, "nem precisa esquentar a cabeça com isso"? Ele a havia beijado por nada? "fingir que nada aconteceu"? Ele estava tirando sarro dela? Como? Não tinha significado nada pra ele? Ela nem sabe como disse suas próximas palavras;

— Ah... Se não significou nada para você, então acho que não tem problema fazer que nada aconteceu... — ela se levantou, estava quase na porta quando ele se tocou e a informação chegou a sua cabeça, ele pulou da cama e puxou seu braço.

— Não significou nada pra mim? — ele murmurou baixinho — você ta me zoando, né? Ha — ele deu uma risada sarcástica — significou o mundo pra mim se você quer saber, mas se não significou nada para você, daí sim nós podemos fingir que nada aconteceu.

Ela olhou bem em seus olhos e disse uma coisa que nunca pensou que seria capaz de dizer;

— Você é idiota ou o que?

Ele a olhou surpreso, ela fez uma cara surpresa, tapou sua boca com suas duas mãos, ele a abraçou e começou a rir, ela sorriu e seguiu sua risada, as lágrimas de felicidade só caindo.

— Kiba-kun... — ela começou — não, Kiba — ele sorriu em seus cabelos — eu, eu acho que eu te amo! — ela disse de uma vez — ele riu, ele riu e sorriu o máximo que podia.

— Hinata, eu acho que eu te amo também — ele disse fungando seu nariz que agora estava escorrendo, ela fazendo o mesmo e rindo.

Eles se olharam, choravam e riam ao mesmo tempo, com os narizes vermelhos e escorrendo. Ah, o amor...

--------

Nessa mesma noite Hinata e Kiba escaparam para a casa de Hinata, assistiram filmes na TV, o episódio inédito de _Fated to Love You_, Hinata cozinhou o jantar enquanto Kiba assistia o jornal, como recém casados, ela adorou.

Nessa mesma noite, Kiba fez de Hinata uma mulher. Sua namorada, sua amada e, sua mulher.

— Você tem certeza? — perguntou ele incerto enquanto os dois estavam deitados na cama de cobertores brancos de Hinata.

Ela sorriu marotamente — você é idiota ou o quê? — brincou, ele riu e beijou seu pescoço, ela suspirou, mas não o suspiro de decepção que parecia sempre deixar seus lábios que nem sempre, um suspiro de desejo e felicidade — é claro que eu tenho certeza... — e adicionou — e também sei que nunca, nunca na minha vida, vou me arrepender...

— Então vou fazer com que você tenha certeza de que nunca vai se arrepender mesmo! — disse sorrindo e piscando.

Ela riu. Ele a beijou, ela o beijou de volta e os dois desapareceram na noite de cobertores brancos.

Nico e Akamaru na sala assistindo TV, como testemunhas do que aconteceu um dia naquela casa, testemunhas de que tudo fora real.

--------

Hinata estava feliz, estava contente e não fazia a mínima questão de esconder sua felicidade, ela praticamente brilhava, todos haviam reparado a diferença na menina, ela parecia mais confiante, mais alegre, mais corajosa.

Sasuke e Naruto ficaram surpresos quando viram Hinata, mas gostaram da mudança na menina, não, não sabiam de sua relação com Kiba, mas sabiam que ela provavelmente havia encontrado alguém, afinal de contas, só o amor certo faz as pessoas brilharem da maneira que ela parecia brilhar.

Todos do hospital pareciam surpresos da mesma maneira, alguns até começaram a especular o porquê de tal aura.

Até mesmo Hiashi percebeu a mudança em sua filha, e se ficou contente com ela, não pareceu mostrar, mas afinal, ele nunca parecia mostrar porra nenhuma.

Ino e Tenten estavam muito contentes por sua amiga, mas, diferente de todas as outras pessoas, sabiam o motivo da felicidade da amiga, e era por esse mesmo motivo que ficavam preocupadas, sempre que saiam e Hinata mencionava Kiba, com _aquela voz_, _aquela voz _que uma esposa recém-casada fala de seu marido, elas não podiam evitar em trocar olhares preocupados por cima da cabeça de sua amiga.

Sabiam que o futuro dele, diferente do dela, não estava garantido, ele mesmo, segundo ela, (da primeira vez que falou de seu paciente), já sabia e já havia aceitado o fato de que iria morrer em breve.

Elas estavam preocupadas ao ponto de forçar Hinata em algumas festas para ver se ela conhecia alguém, sabiam que seria inútil, mas era tanta a preocupação que para amenizá-la elas precisavam fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse tudo inútil. E por causa da mesma preocupação elas quase entraram em estado de pânico quando receberam a ligação da recepcionista e enfermeira, Akina-san, dizendo que Kiba havia entrado em mais uma crise. Akina-san agora sempre ligava para as duas amigas mantendo-as informadas, e quando receberam a noticia, foram imediatamente para o hospital e o estado em que Hinata estava não as surpreendeu nem um pouco.

Hinata sabia da preocupação de suas amigas, não era idiota, também sabia por que elas estavam preocupadas e o que se passava na mente das mesmas. E não as culpava por nada, provavelmente, não, certamente faria o mesmo que elas estavam fazendo se alguma delas estivesse na mesma situação que ela estava.

Mas ela estava mais preocupada com Kiba do que qualquer outra coisa.

--------

Seu aniversário chegou, Kiba tivera mais uma crise um dia antes de seu aniversário, então resolveu passá-lo com ele no hospital.

Pela manhã Neji e Hanabi haviam passado para dar-lhe os parabéns e seus presentes, depois vieram Sasuke e Naruto, brigando como sempre, enquanto Sasuke comentava de sua sala de TV, Kiba e Naruto pareciam estar entretidos em uma conversa de Deus lá sabe o que, mas os quatro passaram bastante tempo conversando, antes de ir, Naruto deu um presente a Hinata, dizendo que era dele e do "gayzinho" do Sasuke, ganhando um tapa na cabeça de seu melhor amigo, ela riu, mais tarde passaram algumas das enfermeiras e Akina-san que trouxeram brigadeiros e cartões para Hinata, depois vieram Ino e Tenten, que além de presentes tiraram milhares de fotos e trouxeram um bolinho também.

De Neji ela havia ganhado O _País das Neves _de seu escritor favorito, Yasunari Kawabata, ninguém melhor do que Neji para lhe comprar o livro certo. De Hanabi havia ganhado um vestido florido maravilhoso. Sasuke e Naruto lhe deram um estojo de lápis aquarela com mais de cento e cinqüenta cores e um estojo com cem cores diferentes de carvão, ela ficou extremamente animada com esse presente. De Ino ela ganhou um kit novo de maquiagem, a cara de sua amiga lhe dar um desses, e de qualquer maneira, ela já estava precisando de um novo. De Tenten, ela riu, ganhou três novelas chinesas em DVD para assistir, super Tenten também.

Mas um dos melhores presentes nesse dia, não foi nenhum desses, ele veio as 7:27pm, bateu na porta, Hinata caminhou até a porta e a abriu, ali estava seu pai. Seu pai que havia deixado seu escritório e caminhado em seus passos longos e vagarosos até o terceiro andar, até o quarto 284 só para vê-la.

— Feliz aniversário, Hinata — disse ele colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Ela quase começou a chorar.

— Hm, obrigada papai — ela disse. Sentia as lágrimas chegando, mas as engoliu de volta, não iria chorar na frente de seu pai.

Foram apenas três palavras, mas foram três palavras que a fizeram tão contente esse dia.

E quando ela achou que nada melhor podia acontecer, ele tirou uma sacolinha detrás de seu travesseiro, instantaneamente ela reconheceu a sacolinha turquesa com gravados em prateado.

— Você não fez isso...

— Ah, se eu fiz! — ele sorriu, a beijou e entregou-lhe a sacola.

Ela tirou a caixa de dentro da sacola, desamarrou a fita com todo o cuidado do mundo, com medo de quebrar ou destruir qualquer coisa, abriu a caixinha preta, olhou para o conteúdo, olhou para Kiba, dessa vez nem prendendo o choro, Deus, esse era o mês, não é possível, devia ser a qüinquagésima vez que ela chorava.

— Seu bobo, você sabia que não precisava... Isso deve ter sido um absurdo...

— E o que eu ia fazer com o dinheiro de qualquer maneira? Gastar em revista pornô? — ele riu da cara que ela fez — brincadeira — ele piscou enquanto ela tirava o colar e a pulseira de dentro da caixa.

Era um colar e uma pulseira de ouro com pingente de coração, e em baixo de onde ficava o gravado da loja, no colar estava escrito em letras miúdas "continue sorrindo" e na pulseira "porque eu te amo", o pensamento nunca passou por sua mente, mas se tivesse passado, por mais clichê que fosse, continuava fazendo seu coração bater incontrolavelmente e abraçar Kiba.

Ele a abraçou de volta e gentilmente pegou o colar e a pulseira, colocando os dois nela.

No dia seguinte Ino e Tenten fizeram o maior auê sobre a pulseira e o colar, dizendo o quão sortuda ela era e que eles eram absolutamente maravilhosos, e acharam super meigo o que ele gravou em cada um.

Ela estava tão feliz.

Sou obrigada a colocar um "mas" aqui, porque como o ditado diz: nada que é bom dura para sempre, ou quase sempre.

A condição de Kiba começou a piorar pelo mês de Setembro, as aulas já haviam voltado e ela só podia ir a tarde para o hospital, até seus trabalhos da faculdade ela começou a fazer no hospital.

Já era dia onze de Outubro, o outono deixando claro que estava para ficar. Já eram 10:00pm e Hinata estava voltando para casa.

— Eu vou indo agora Kiba, mas amanhã eu volto de novo, vou precisar da sua ajuda com meu trabalho, viu — ela tentou brincar, mas o olhar triste nunca deixando seu rosto.

— Hinata — ele chamou.

— Sim?

— Ei, vem cá um segundo — chamou de novo, dessa vez se sentando.

Ela se aproximou, ele a puxou, gentilmente, mas de uma maneira que ela acabou em seu colo, ela corou um pouco o fazendo sorrir.

— Kiba...?

Ele a beijou, mas diferente de como haviam sido seus beijos esses últimos dias, ele a beijou com paixão profunda, sua língua explorando todos os lugares possíveis, deixando Hinata louca, o choque passou e ela respondeu na mesma intensidade, eram 11:24pm quando ela saiu do hospital.

Nessa noite ela dormiu como não dormia há muito tempo, ela dormiu e foi para um mundo sem preocupações, onde ela descansava e fazia de sua cama um berço.

--------

— Estamos aqui presentes para honrar um grande homem que nos deixa hoje, Inuzuka Kiba foi um grande companheiro e amigo para muitos, um grande filho, irmão e um grande amante — infelizmente, hoje, 12/10, nos reunimos para nos despedirmos desse grande homem, corajoso, que lutou até o fim. Seus esforços não foram em vão e ele irá deixar sua marca especial em cada um de nós...

O padre continuou falando os ritos, ela não se mexia, apenas olhava para o caixão de madeira preta em sua frente, onde Kiba estava deitado, dormindo... Dormindo para sempre... Ela já nem ligava para quem a visse chorar. Ele havia morrido durante a madrugada, ela devia ter ficado no hospital, ela sabia, mas enquanto ela dormia, ele estava lá... Droga, ela não conseguia nem dizer! O padre havia dito um grande amante, ela chorava e dava um sorrisinho cínico, eles só descobriram a sua relação com ele depois que a avisaram e ela chegou ao hospital, seus atos falando mais que suas palavras. Nem seu pai conseguiu esconder a surpresa do seu rosto.

Tsume, mãe de Kiba colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da menina, a mesma chorando também, enquanto seu marido abraçava sua filha mais velha, Hana.

O funeral seguiu, eles fecharam o caixão, Hinata já não conseguia respirar direito nessa hora, Ino e Tenten, seguidas de Neji e Hanabi a levaram até a enfermaria para fazer inalação. Ela não parava de chorar, ela chorava, mas chorava silenciosamente, não fazia um barulho, mas chorava como quem chora gritando.

Nenhum dos quatro sabia o que dizer, eles nem sabiam o que pensar pelo amor de Deus!

Hiashi esteve no começo do funeral, mas foi embora logo no começo, os que viram, pensaram que ele devia de ser um homem muito ocupado, mas há quem diga que ele não agüentava ver o estado em que sua filha estava. Mas bem, nunca se sabe.

Ino e Tenten se despediram de Neji e Hanabi, passaram mais uma vez onde os homens colocavam terra sobre o caixão, Hinata jogou um lírio sobre o caixão, olhou para ele durante longos minutos, ninguém conseguia imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça, as três foram para a casa de Hinata, lá ela disse que queria ficar sozinha, as amigas se despediram e ela fechou a porta.

Nico e Akamaru vieram correndo ao seu encontro, ela olhou Nico, olhou Akamaru, pegou os dois e os abraçou. Kiba havia pedido que ela tomasse conta de Akamaru já que ele não teria mais como dar atenção a seu companheiro. Agora ela cuidaria de Akamaru da mesma maneira que cuidava de Nico. Akamaru e Nico seriam as duas testemunhas de que seu amor havia existido, assim como a pulseira e o colar que Kiba havia lhe dado e que nunca saíram de seu pescoço e seu pulso desde então.

--------

Hinata nem pensou em ir à faculdade nem ao hospital durante essas duas semanas, mas, curiosamente, havia sido mandada uma carta para a faculdade avisando sobre sua ausência e o hospital havia sido avisado que Hinata não estaria trabalhando durante um tempo.

Alguém parecia estar tomando nota de algo que deveria ter feito há muitos anos atrás. Mas é como o ditado diz; nunca é tarde para se aprender.

Durante duas semanas Hinata não saiu de seu apartamento, durante duas semanas tudo o que ocupava sua mente era Kiba. Durante essas duas semanas ela se lembrou de todos seus momentos juntos. Durante essas duas semanas ela chorou mais do que ela já chorou e provavelmente iria chorar por toda sua vida. Durante essas duas semanas ela se deu ao luxo de não fazer porcaria nenhuma.

A campainha tocou. Provavelmente Ino ou Tenten, pensou, por isso nem se preocupou em se trocar, não que ela teria se preocupado se soubesse que fosse outra pessoa.

Contanto, quem ela encontrou ao abrir a porta era provavelmente a última pessoa que ela pensava em encontrar, literalmente dizendo.

— Naruto-san, o que posso fazer por você? — perguntou em mono tom.

Naruto não respondeu, olhou Hinata, vestia uma camiseta verde com o símbolo da reciclagem, grande demais para ser sua, obviamente já sabia a quem ela pertencera um dia, e um short, não, uma samba-canção listrada azul e branca, provavelmente do mesmo dono. Não disse nada e entrou, pegou Hinata pelo braço e saiu pela casa, andou até encontrar o quarto e depois o banheiro, deixou-a parada na porta, entrou no banheiro, no boxe e ligou o chuveiro, esperou a água esquentar, pegou a menina empurrou-a para dentro do banheiro, saiu e fechou a porta.

— Você só sai daí quando tomar um banho — não que ela estivesse suja ou coisa parecida, mas um banho nunca mata ninguém.

Ele foi até a sala e começou a arrumar as coisas, depois foi até o quarto e arrumou a cama e jogou os papéis das barrinhas energéticas e os saquinhos de castanha no lixo. Levou as garrafas de água para a cozinha e jogou os montes de sacos de papel higiênico assoados no lixo. Há essa hora Hinata já o esperava na sala, agora em um vestido e os pés descalços.

— Naruto-san, o que posso fazer por você? — perguntou mais uma vez, no mesmo mono tom.

— Eu vim aqui pra saber, você é idiota ou o que? — ela quase sorriu quando escutou a pergunta, ele nem percebendo que o que havia acabado de dizer teria algum efeito muito grande na menina — você acha que o Kiba está gostando de ver esse estado miserável que você ta, é?

Agora ganhando sua atenção.

— Você acha que o que ele mais queria era ver você trancada no seu apartamento durante duas semanas, de luto e usando as roupas dele, é?

Ela não disse nada, mas seus olhos arregalados como os de uma coruja.

— Realmente, Hinata-chan, você acha que ta tudo certo, você um dia para de ir para a faculdade, não vai mais para o hospital, quebra qualquer tipo de contato com as pessoas, corta seu telefone, você acha que ta fazendo o que? Se você me disser que você quer se matar, eu juro que te faço esse favor!

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus pés agora parecendo-lhe de grande interesse, não podia mentir, mas também não diria que o pensamento de acabar com a própria vida não tivera passado por sua mente, mas na mesma hora Nico e Akamaru apareceram no banheiro e ela largou a tesoura, chorando com vergonha de si mesma.

— Hinata-chan — disse a voz de Naruto, mais alta dessa vez, assustando-a e tirando-a de seu transe, reparando o quão próximo ele estava agora. Ele colocou suas duas mãos sobre seus ombros — Hinata-chan, o Kiba morreu.

Ela continuava a fitá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

— Ele não está mais aqui, a realidade é uma filha da puta, mas ela é também a verdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde você terá que aceitar isso, eu aconselho que você faça isso mais cedo do que mais tarde. Você tem a sua vida para seguir, como o Kiba queria que você fizesse. Você tem o seu futuro que ele tanto amava e prezava. Você acha certo desperdiçar esse futuro?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Pois bem, faça algo com sua vida milha filha, porque o Kiba não vai voltar. Você não pode voltar. A única coisa, infelizmente, que você pode fazer é ir pra frente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Ele se levantou, se despediu e foi até a porta.

— Naruto-san — chamou ela, agora a uns dois metros de distancia dele.

— Hm?

— Você também deveria seguir seus próprios conselhos, Uchiha-san não vai esperar por você para sempre, você sabe, aproveite enquanto você pode, aproveite por mim, certo? — ela sorriu. Um sorriso triste, mas sincero.

Ele corou, murmurou algo inaudível e foi embora.

Hinata voltou até seu quarto, pegou um par de sapatilhas bancas, um casaquinho branco, sua bolsa e saiu.

--------

Ela estava a caminho da casa de seu pai quando ligou para ele;

— _Alô? _— disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

— Olá, Hatake-san?

— _Ele mesmo, quem fala?_

— Não sei se o senhor vai se lembrar de mim, mas aqui é Hyuuga Hinata, eu estava...

— _Ah! Hinata-chan, claro que eu lembro de você, sua noite de outono ainda está nitidamente gravada em minha memória! _— comentou ele, antes que ela terminasse sua frase — _minha oferta ainda está de pé, só para avisar._

— É sobre isso que eu queria conversar...

— _Estou todo a ouvidos._

— Eu gostaria de dizer que quero aceitar a sua oferta.

— _Ótimo! Você fez uma grande escolha, vou precisar somente do seu endereço para te mandar os formulários para você preencher e toda essa baboseira de sempre._

Ela passou seus dados, eles conversaram um pouco mais, ela já estava quase chegando à casa de seu pai.

— Bem, até logo então Hatake-san.

— _Até mais Hinata-chan!_

Ela desligou o telefone, pagou o táxi, desceu, foi até a guarita, entrou, encontrou com Hiono dessa vez, ela a levou até o escritório de seu pai, anunciou-a.

Pela segunda vez esse ano, Hinata respirou profundamente e abriu a porta.

--------

Hinata fechou a porta pasma, nem acreditando no que havia acontecido naquele escritório. Ela estava tão pasma que sua boca ficou aberta durante uns dez minutos.

— _Bom dia Hinata_ — cumprimentou Hiashi.

— _Bom dia Papai_

— _O que posso fazer por você?_

— _Papai, eu vim aqui para pedir... _— começou ela — _não, eu vim aqui para avisar-lhe que estou deixando a faculdade de medicina e pedindo demissão do meu estágio no hospital _— ela estava decidida — _consegui uma bolsa para a Universidade de Artes de Sapporo e pretendo começar a freqüentá-la no próximo ano _— era isso e nada mais, essa era sua decisão final e sua voz deixava isso claro.

— _Hm... Se você está decidida, então não há nada que eu possa fazer, certo?_

_Ela olhou seu pai, desacreditando suas palavras, mas seguiu;_

— _Sim, não há nada que possa ser feito, essa é minha decisão._

— _Pois bem, que seja esta então. Posso fazer mais alguma coisa por você? _— ele perguntou, se ela não estivesse tão pasma teria reparado na diversão que seu pai parecia estar tendo com a situação.

— _Não, só isso... Peço permissão para sair, então..._

— _Você pode se retirar, então._

_Estava quase saindo quando resolveu virar;_

— _Pai_

— _Filha?_

— _Minha cor favorita na verdade é azul..._

— _Sempre pensei que fosse lilás _— comentou.

— _Eu sempre quis estudar no colégio da cidade de Sapporo_

— _O público? _— ela concordou com a cabeça.

— _Eu nunca gostei de ter festas de aniversários._

— _Verdade? Sempre achei que você gostasse, todos os seus amigos vinham e pareciam se divertir._

— _Na verdade, eles eram todos seus amigos, eu só conhecia trinta de trezentos convidados, eu sempre quis passar meu aniversário só eu você a Hanabi e o Neji..._

— _Hm..._

— _Sabe, eu não gosto de comer ovos no café da manhã, eu sempre preferi cereais..._

— _Sua mãe sempre gostou de ovos no café da manhã, por isso assumi, agora vejo que, incorretamente, que você gostava também._

— _Eu sempre quis trabalhar de meio período na biblioteca da cidade._

— _Aquela perto da casa de antiguidades no centro? _— mais uma vez, ela concordou com a cabeça.

— _Eu sou horrível em exatas _— e por fim saiu do escritório.

--------

— _Bom dia cidadãos de Sapporo! Anunciando o horário, já são 7:35am, a hora perfeita para acordar e aproveitar esse dia perfeito de pré-primavera! A temperatura prevista para hoje é de máxima de 25ºC e mínima de 19ºC. Então aproveite, viste sua roupa preferida de inverno, arrase no primeiro dia do segundo semestre da faculdade ou do colégio e se você não estiver trabalhando, aproveite e visite os templos de Sapporo e faça uma prece, ou dê uma volta pelo parque! Agora deixo vocês com mais um sucesso da banda The Corrs, There She Goes!_

Ela abriu os olhos, rindo, Nico e Akamaru fazendo festa ao seu redor como se dançassem a música, e era até que uma música bem legal, pensou, sentou-se e caiu de novo, deu risada, sorrindo apertou o botão das venezianas, a claridade e o sol invadindo seu quarto. Ela sorriu e pulou da cama.

Foi até seu closet, colocou uma camiseta de manga comprida, branca, daquelas térmicas, por cima colocou seu casaquinho listrado turquesa e branco com babadinhos turquesa nas mangas e no contorno, com quatro pares de botõezinhos turquesa-dourados na frente, ela havia comprado ele com Ino na semana retrasada e havia amado!

Colocou uma saia pregueada de cashmere branca, um par de polainas brancas e seu par de sapatilhas turquesa. Foi até o banheiro, passou seu perfume, colocou sua tiara branca, voltou para o quarto, pegou seu colar e sua pulseira que estavam em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, fitou-os por uns minutos antes de colocá-los, olhando-os com amor.

Tomou seu café, escovou os dentes, deixou comida para seus companheiros, pegou sua bolsa e foi até o metrô.

A faculdade ficava a vinte e cinco minutos de metrô, de sua casa, ficava praticamente do outro lado de Sapporo.

Eram 8:50am quando ela chegou, parou em frente aos gigantescos portões de ferro acinzentados da faculdade, estudantes passava e se cumprimentavam ao seu lado.

_Kiba-kun, hoje é o meu primeiro dia na faculdade de artes, por favor, tome conta de mim!_

Confiante, sorrindo, ela entrou no campus da faculdade, ela tinha que passar na recepção primeiro para pegar seu horário. Estava a caminho da recepção, seguindo as setas, um pouco incerta sobre o caminho, quando esbarrou em alguém.

— Ah! Sinto muitíssimo! Não estava olhando por onde andava — ela se desculpou.

— Hn, nem esquenta — ela sorriu, Kiba costumava dizer isso, tirando o pensamento de sua cabeça, ela tinha que achar a recepção primeiro (antes de pasmar por ai), olhou para a pessoa que havia trombado, era um menino de cabelos ruivo-avermelhados e olhos da cor de sua blusa, ele parecia não ter sobrancelha e tinha uma tatuagem com o kanji 'Amor' em sua testa, ele era, obviamente, bem mais alto que ela, ela corou um pouco, que nada haver, ela ficar encarando uma pessoa que ela nem conhecia, sem contar que era meio rude.

— Hm... Será que você sabe onde eu posso encontrar a recepção? — perguntou olhando para o menino.

— Sei sim, hn... — ele pareceu pensar um pouco, olhou o relógio e olhou para ela, ela imaginou o que ele estaria pensando — é só me seguir.

— Obrigada — ela sorriu, não percebendo que ele estava olhando — sou Hyuuga Hinata, aliás!

— Sabaku no Gaara...

_FIN_

AHAHAHA.

Eu terminei.

Eu terminei!

Eu nem acredito que eu terminei, omfgjftw?! Hahaha, demorei um dia para escrever essa daqui, pra vocês verem como eu fico meio maluca quando eu me empolgo.

Bem, é isso ai, fin, finale, the end, finish. Estou orgulhosa, nem pelo plot, nem pela estória em particular, mas pelo fato de eu ter acabado alguma coisa! Ahahaha, deve parecer estranho, mas significa bastante pra mim :D

De qualquer maneira, espero que vocês tenham gostado, é bom vocês terem gostado porque já são 6:14am da matina e eu estou escrevendo desde as 7:30 da noite...

Para as pessoas que estejam pensando, a idéia de uma continuação está na minha cabeça desde que comecei a escrever a estória, mas isso será em um futuro distante, quando eu acabar _Prelúdio Para o Amor _e se eu estiver motivada a escrever, jaysus, esses passarinhos cantando tão fazendo um super fundo musical...

Bueno; mandem reviews e me digam o que está em suas cabecitas! :)

(notem que eu escrevi isso na semana passada no mesmo dia que o primeiro capítulo, resolvi deixar isso ai mesmo)

PS: Quase que me esquecia! **Chiaroscuro que dizer; **literalmente, ao pé da letra "claro-escuro", mas quando adaptado ao conceito artístico, não muda muito, mas então é definido como um forte contraste de luz e sombra (conhecido também, por perspectiva tonal), para os curiosos, a técnica Chiaroscuro foi criada por Leonardo Da Vinci no século XV. O que tem **haver com a fic?** Tem haver que, bem, a sombra era a incerteza de Hinata e a luz a certeza, que Hinata antes estava presa em seu próprio mundo (pode ser considerado sombra, mas não no sentido de obscuro) e Kiba foi à luz para sua vida, que a ajudou a sair desse mundo a abrir os olhos para um muito maior. É, eu não entendo muito de artes então meu vocabulário artístico é meio decadente, Chiaroscuro foi o termo que veio na minha cabeça...

PS2: Pretendo postar o **próximo capítulo de Prelúdio **por esses dias, pelo menos até terça-feira (provavelmente antes) o capítulo já vai estar aqui! Finalmente me decidi com tudo o que eu quero e só estou fazendo um resumo de cada capítulo, o que facilita de montes!

Adieu!~


End file.
